Power Couple
by MyHeroFanfic
Summary: What if Deku and Mina Ashido developed feelings for one another, how would they handle that on top of their hero study? This story takes place right after the entrance exam and explores how their relationship grows as the year goes one
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

First Encounter

* _Smooch*_

It was only the third day of school and Midoriya had already been to Recovery Girls office 6 times.

"You need to stop trying to break your body every time you use your quirk young Midoriya, one of these days I won't be able to heal you properly and you could be left permanently damaged?" Recovery Girls voice was soft and full of sadness as she looked at the once quirkless boy right in front of her. "Hopefully that day never comes, now you need to rest before you can go back to class. Don't worry I'll give you a note."

"Th..thank you." Midoriya said his voice shaking as he looked down at his hands. "Mrs. Recovery Girl if you don't mind me asking, what is the extend of your quirk. How much can you actually heal someone?"

"Well that's a tough question, my quirk works on the bases that it activates the body's natural healing process but it just speeds it up. In return it drains the injured of their stamina and if not careful could accidently kill them instead of help them. So it really all boils down to how much the injured person has in terms of stamina. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes thank you, so you're saying that as long as I have enough stamina in reserve, then you would be able to heal me from all of my injuries?"

"Well I don't know about that Midoriya, just try and…."

Suddenly the doors to the office burst open and two of the nurse bots came into the room carrying a stretcher with a vibrant pink girl on top.

"Recovery Girl," said the lead robot in a very robotic voice, "we have another student for you to take care of. She feel from a building in the mock city training area."

"Why must All Might be so reckless in his training," muttered Recovery Girl under her breath, "alright bring her in and lay her in the bed next to him." As the robots laid down Ashido, Chiyo walked over to the pink haired and bodied girl to look her over. "Hmm," she muttered "looks like a few bruised ribs and maybe a concussion, this shouldn't take that much to heal."

* _Smooch*_

Midoriya watched in amassment, being on the receiving end of more kisses then he would like to admit, it was still a cool quirk to see in action. Walking slowly back to her desk Chiyo looked at both her patients.

"What am I going to do with All Might?" She muttered, as he cast a sad glance at Midoriya.

30 minutes after arriving at Recovery Girls office, Ashido began to move around a bit. At first she just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but she made the mistake of opening her eyes just enough to let in the bright light of the office shake off the feeling of sleepiness.

"Ugh." She moaned as she sat up rubbing her head, feeling for any knots or bumps that would naturally come with falling off a building. Rubbing her eyes to help erase the blurriness in her eyes, Ashido finally understood what was going on. She was no longer in the mock city, she'd been moved to Recovery Girls office to get healed and that's why she didn't have any knots or lumps on her head. "Alright, this is amazing." She yelled as she threw her fist up in the air, her naturally cheery voice full of energy and excitement. Quickly scanning around the room for Recovery Girl Ashido noticed Midoriya for the first time rubbing his eyes and yawning, as he tried to sit up. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," yawned Midoriya not knowing who had spoken or why he was awoken from his nap, "Recovery Girl was supposed to wake me so I didn't miss anymore classes then what need me." Sitting up fully now Midoriya looked towards the direction of the voice, his facing going scarlet as he noticed who it was.

"Oh hey I know you!" Shouted Ashido as she started to recognize the messy green haired boy, "You're Izuku Midoriya right?"

"Ye..yess I am, and you're Mina Ashido right? How do you know my name?"

"We're in the same class aren't we, I take pride in knowing all my classmates," laughed Mina as she recalled all the people in class 1A. "You have a really strong quirk Izuku, it's too bad it breaks your body every time you try and use it."

"Ya…yeah it really is a pain," muttered Izuku his entire body blood red now and his voice shaking worse than ever. No girl had ever called him by his first name, well except his mom but she didn't count and now he didn't know how to react to Ashido's sudden use of his first name. His brain literally steaming trying to figure out the right response.

"You alright Izuku?" Questioned Mina tilting her head just a little.

"I'm fii…fi…fine." Stammered Izuku. "I've just never been much of a social person and don't really know how to hold a conversation without stuttering."

"Hahaha," laughed Mina in a jokingly sort of way, "I think you're doing great Izuku." She said has she flashed him a little smile. "But quick question do you know what time it is?"


	2. Chapter 2: A missing Uniform

A missing uniform

It was 3:30 and both Izuku and Mina had lost almost a full day of school, Izuku having to go to Recovery Girl at 10:30 and Mina falling off the building at 1 o'clock they both were going have to try harder tomorrow to keep up with their class mates. After closing off the privacy screen between himself and Ashido, Izuku got up from his bed looking for his regular clothes. He searched under the bed, the desk right next to his bed, but everywhere he looked he couldn't find his clothes.

"Hey Ashido?" Izuku asked worry clear in his voice but Ashido couldn't tell why.

"Yes Izuku?" Called back Mina, as she did so she started to pull back the privacy curtain, as she did she caught a look at Izuku in his hospital gown she got to see his muscular body, the body he worked 10 hellish months to get so he could inherit the quirk One for All. "Damn Izuku, you'd think with a body like that you would've placed higher in Mr. Aizawa's test."

Growing very red throughout his entire body, with literal steam, kind of like when All Might transforms, raising from his body Izuku turned very slowly and very shakily towards the pink acid quirk user.

"Mi….mina!" He shouted more out of stress and fear, not out of anger or disgust. "What are you doing I'm not decent, why would you push away the curtain?!"

"Oh I don't know," smiled Mina a very large blush turning her pink checks to lilac, "I'm glad I did though, and when did you start using my name?" She added in that last part with a little laugh just too see the quirky green haired boy go even redder.

Izuku no longer able to move his body, very muscle stiffened to the point he could've passed as one of those street performs that made money by pretending to be statues. "I…I'm sorry Ashido, I didn't mean to say your last name." His voice very weak and shaky, "I was only going to ask if you knew where our clothes where?"

"Oooh that's the reason you're still in the gown, I thought it was to give me a show." She laughed as she slightly smiled in a seductive way. "Cuz you know I'm kinda enjoying this, I never knew to be one that would be a muscle man."

"Oo…oo..oh this?" Stammered the bewildered Deku. "It's nothing really, I just wanted to make sure I got into Yuei, like everyone else."

"Oh yeah," joked Mina getting closer to the One for All user, "well I don't think anyone else worked as hard as you, and as an answer to your question no I don't know where _your_ clothes are. But my injuries weren't that bad so I got to keep mine one."

Searching around everywhere and throwing the covers off his hospital bed, Deku still couldn't find his clothes anywhere. It also didn't help that Mina was just sitting one her bed watching the surprisingly muscular teen, tear the room up like a mad man looking for his missing clothes. After a full 30 minutes of looking around and turning Recovery Girls office upside down in the desperate search for his clothes, Izuku sat down defeated on his now messy hospital bed. Letting out a very long sigh Mina got up from her bed and sat down next to Izuku, causing all the green hair on his head to stand on end. Mina just looked at the flabbergasted teen with a look of humor and smiling softly towards him.

"Why don't I go try and find Recovery Girl?" Suggested Mina showing true concern for the boy she just formally met.

"Find me for what?" Replied Recovery Girl now standing in the doorway looking at her now destroyed office. "What did you two do to my office?"

"We're sorry Recovery Girl." Started Mina, but before she could finish her thought Izuku stood up from the bed that he was sharing with Mina

"It's my fault Recovery Girl," stated Midoriya all the shakiness in his voice gown, replaced by confidence, "I messed up our office looking for my clothes. Mina had nothing to do with it."

"Your clothes?" Questioned Recovery Girl, her voice clearly troubled by this news. "Your clothes, hmm let me think about that." As she said that she started to walk back towards her desk holding her chin as if she was lost in thought. "What did I do with your clothes...? Oh I remember now," she shouted sliding down from her chair, "I sent them back to the office so they could get you another replacement pair. I guess they haven't got you a new uniform yet. You might have met your limit already." Joked Chiyo, casting a glance at the green haired boy, who was trying to determine if she was joking or not.

"Ha Izuku to think your quirk is so strong you're going to bankrupt the school with all the uniforms you've ruined." Joked Mina, picking up on the humor that Recovery Girl was using.

"I…I don't mean too," stammered Izuku all his confidence gone, replaced with his normal quirky talking pattern, "my quirk just gets out of hand very fast. I'm trying to learn to control it better."

"Well no use worrying about it now," sighed Recovery Girl, "here I have a few replacement clothes for you so you can get home and not miss the 4:50 train."

"Tha…thank you," muttered Izuku smiling and looking at Recovery Girl almost in the same way as he looks at All Might, "I'll bring them back washed I promise."

"No need," laughed recovery girl, "just keep them in your bag and use them as your back up pair just encase you need them, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Shouted Izuku as he started to undo his gown before a look of horror and shock swept across his face as he held the two pieces of string, keeping is gown up and keeping him somewhat decent. He looked over to Mina who was just sitting there patiently waiting to see what Izuku was about to do not even realizing what he was doing until he looked back at her. Blushing almost as much as Izuku, turning her pink skin to lilac she blushed and looked away from the green haired Deku.

"And I thought you said this wasn't a show." Joked Mina as she went back to her own hospital bed and closed the privacy curtain. "Just let me know when your done okay, then we can wake to the train station together, kay?"

"Ookay," stammered Deku his voice very soft, so soft Mina almost couldn't hear it, "I'll just shout when I have all my clothes on."

"Sounds good to me." Said Mina still blushing, the green haired Izuku was a very interesting person, someone she would want to hang out with. Even though he was social awkward and blushed at even the slightest thing Mina did, these where things she could work through.


	3. Chapter 3: A Late Train

A late train

It took only a few seconds for Izuku to throw on the spare clothes Recovery Girl gave him, it was just a standard uniform that was a little too big for Izuku, but Izuku didn't really care about that he was decent and could look at Mina with slightly less blushed face.

"Thank you Recovery Girl." Waved the pair together as they left the room, Izuku holding the door for the acid quirk user Mina.

They walked down the windowed halls of Yuei in silence, both just enjoying the others company even though they had just formally meet and Izuku didn't even know if they were considered friends or just classmates. Fearing to answer and just thinking about what they were Izuku started to blush slight, just enough to where he had to look down so Mina wouldn't notice, but she did. Laughing to herself that her new friend was so shy and easy to make beat red, she silently thanked whatever higher power actually existed for introducing her to Izuku. While it was true Mina was a very social and popular and was always cheery, she had a very small friends group. Toru was really the only true friend she had, and now maybe she could boost that number from one to two.

"So," said Mina trying to break the silence of the two walking down the halls, "why do you want to be a hero Izuku? Sure you have a truly powerful quirk but if it destroys your body every time you use it. Why would you want to have to use it daily?"

"Well it's simple really," smiled Deku his blush gone and his face set in determined smile that shocked Mina a little because, very few people got to see this side of him, "I want to be someone people can look up to and feel safe. I want to be a hero that can respond to any situation and smile reassuring everyone that it will be alright no matter the cost. While it might break my body now, I will learn to control my power so that I can become a hero just like All Might."

Izuku this person that Mina had only known for three days had already moved her more than some of her friends that she's known for years. His dedication and resolve to come to school every day knowing that he was going to just end up broken and beaten at the end of the day. His resolve to become just like All Might was something anyone could look up too. Staring in awe at this new side of Izuku Mina blushed slightly.

"Why does everyone want to be a hero for a noble reason?" She laughed slightly her pink face turning a deeper shade of lilac then ever had before. "Everyone wants to be a hero that people can look up too, I just want to be a hero that everyone knows. I want people to look at me and know who I am and feel safe."

"You're joking right?" Laughed Deku a large smile spreading across his face. "Ashido you're probably the most recognizable out of all of us in class 1A. You have an amazingly powerful quirk not to mention a hero costume that catches everyone's attention. Not to mention your naturally stunning…." A look of pure horror and with a face redder then a cherry tomato, Izuku looked towards the pink acid user to see she was blushing too but she had hers under way better control then Izuku's.

"Oh Izuku you sly dog," laughed Mina losing control of her blush and letting it take control of her entire face, "I never thought you would be one to let someone know your true feelings of them so easily. Always a surprise up your sleeve."

"Nooo…no I didn't mean it that way Mina I just meant to say you're eye catching and easy to pick out of the coward, that's all."

"Oh that's all." Laughed Mina as the blush made its way down her body, "But you just said I was eye catching and you used my first name Izuku. I see you like to move fast, I like it." In saying that she jokingly blew a kiss to the green haired All for One inheritor.

Face and body turning as red as magma with literal steam pouring out everywhere from his body Izuku stiffened up and couldn't move. 'This is a mistake' he thought 'What did I do to deserve this' as he thought he noticed something, they were already at the train station. They had walked all through Yuei and down the road without Izuku even noticing. Mina noticed the same thing too just about the same time Izuku did.

"Damn," muttered Mina as she tried to remember their walk her, but only remembering the talk with Izuku, "who knew you were this good at keepings a girls attention." Joked Mina, which only caused Izuku to steam more and start to shake because he body was starting to overheat. "Just stay here 'kay." Not able to speak Izuku just nodded his head kind of like a rusted robot would move indicating that he would do has she said.

Leaving Izuku to cool down and compose himself, Mina left to find the next train that would take them back to Izuku's home which was close enough for Mina to just walk home from there. Looking around that the train schedule Mina sighed in defeat, the next train to stop at the station right next to Izuku's home wouldn't be stopping at this station until 8:30, and it was only 5:15. Sighing and putting both hands in her pocket, Mina walked back defeated not able to give Izuku any good news.

As she returned Izuku was right in the position that she left him in, except this time someone had laid out a hat for him and he already had enough money to buy both of them a soda.

"Well at least one of us is having any luck." Groaned Mina as she walked over to Izuku, " Well if have some bad news, the next train isn't going to be here until 8:30 so looks like we have some time to kill."

"That's not too bad." Replied Izuku his face still fairly red and his voice still shaky but at least he regained control of his limbs and could move again. "I made some money why don't I get us both a soda?"

"A great conversationalist and a gentleman willing to buy me a soda, you sure are the total package Izuku. Come one greenie lets go get a soda." Joked Mina as she looped her hand in-between his hand, and started to walk him towards the soda machine.


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Kill

Time to Kill

The two students moved outside the train station to call their parents, they didn't feel like talking over the crowd of people all waiting in line. They found a nice little bench under the shade of a few trees and they quickly made camp there until 8:30. Pulling out his phone Izuku went to his contact app and flipped to one of the only numbers he had in there, it was his mother. Inko Midoriya picked up the phone almost instantly, she was worried sick that Izuku was back yet but she knew he was old enough to take care of himself. Between bouts of crying over Izuku's injuries and crying over the fact that Izuku was finally hanging out with and actual friend Inko Midoriya was having a roller coaster of emotions.

"Promise to text me every half hour." Whimpered Inko in between blowing her noise and trying to dry her eyes.

"Yes mom, I promise." Sighed Izuku, he had made the mistake of putting his mom on speaker phone so that he could introduce her to Mina. The whole time Izuku was on the phone with his mother Mina was trying her hardest not to laugh at the over dramatic reaction that Izuku's mom was having. But now she could she where Izuku got some of his quirkiness.

"Sorry about that." Muttered Izuku is face slightly flushed after having Mina over hear his entire conversation with his mom.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Mina, "your mom seems really cool, and now I see where you get your emotional side."

"Yeah." Laughed Izuku, he spent almost all of his childhood with only his mother as a companion. So it was only natural that he had picked up some of his mother's personality traits. "It was just her and I for most of my childhood, so I kinda just picked up on some of her personality traits." Sighed the green haired boy.

Mina just looked at her green haired friend with a new sense of understanding, sure they had just officially meet but they've spent the better part of almost 4 hours together so she felt that she could call him a good friend. What bothered her those was this new side of him, sure everyone was used to seeing the awkward but passionate Izuku in class. The guy that was going to give it his all to become a hero. But this side of Izuku, the reserved and slightly embarrassed and timid Izuku it was something she doubted anyone had seen.

"Hey Izuku we all get weird quirks from our parents, I for one get my pink skin and horns from my mom's side, while the acid comes from my dad. But along with their actual quirks I also got the confidence and cheerfulness from them. It's all about how use define yourself with the quirks you're given that make you who you are."

Izuku looked at the pink girl puzzled, had she picked up on his feelings of doubt and fear? Had she been able to tell that there was more to him then what he showed at school? Either way Izuku was glad the train was late, he was glad he got to spend this time with Mina.

Mina and Izuku just sat in silence for a little while enjoying each other's company, Izuku was busy looking at the changing sky and clouds and was lost in thought about what his next move with Mina should be, was it too early to ask her to hang out? 'We have just become friends,' thought Izuku he now was looking over at Mina who was also lost in thought, 'maybe I should ask her when we get on the off the train that way if she says no I can just walk home in silence.'

Mina noticed Izuku's movement and locked eyes with him, 'what's he thinking,' she thought, 'is he thinking about me?' Mina then subconsciously scooted towards Izuku, it was no lie that she was thinking about him and what she was going to do to make sure they hung out again. Unlike Izuku, Mina knew she wanted to hang out with him again even if he didn't feel the same way for her that she felt for him. Soon both Yuei students were lost in each other's eyes, everything else didn't matter to them. They were enjoying this moment together. For once they both were thinking the same thought 'This moment is perfect.'

They could've stayed like that all night, except that both Mina and Izuku had set alarms for 8 o'clock so they could start to line up for the train. Letting out a sigh Mina pulled her phone from her pocket and stopped the alarm. Izuku did the same, but when he looked at Mina his face started to turn bright red. The sun was setting at just the right angle and the light was casting a perfect glow around Mina. It left the green haired boy red in the face. When Mina noticed Izuku's blatant staring and blushing, she started to a light shade of lilac.

"Whats the matter Izuku?" Smiled Mina a very light smile growing on her face just adding to the perfection of the moment and causing Izuku to blush even harder.

"It…it's just you look so beautiful right now Ashido, not that you're ever not beautiful. But the way you are right now is breath taking." Izuku could barely get the words out of his mouth, his face lit up to a bright red color that matched the red in the sky. But he wasn't the only one, Mina hearing the way Izuku talked about her made her face turn to a deep shade of lilac.

'You're full of surprises aren't you Izuku' thought Mina, laughing to herself. Quielty she walked over to the green haired boy and took his hand leading him back to the train station. Izuku didn't refuse or resist he just turnt an even brighter hue of red and started to steam from all the body heat he was generating.

The train ride home was a fast trip for both of the up and coming heroes. They sat in silence enjoying the view as the train raced past the buildings and trees. Mina and Izuku sat shoulder to shoulder to one another. Neither one of them spoke, because neither of them knew what to say next. They had pretty much confessed their true feelings for one another. But now where did they take it, did they schedule a more official outing, did they wait to see what was going to happen, both of them had never really had these feelings for anyone else before so neither one knew what to do next. But they both knew they were enjoying the moment and didn't want it to end.

What normally would be a 30 minute train ride felt like only 5 minutes. Before either of the Yuei students knew what was happening the train was stopped. Reluctantly they got up from their seats and moved towards the door. Mina using the same technique that she used to get Izuku onto the train was used to get him off the train. She laced her fingers with his and guided him through the crowded station.

Much like last time Izuku didn't mind letting Mina guide him through the crowds like this, he liked the feeling of her hand laced with his. Her skin was soft and warm in a gentle way. Izuku face was still red from before boarding the train but now it came back in full force with the touch of her hand.

Mina looked back and saw the blushing Izuku looking back at her, which caused her to blush slightly. She didn't understand it but Izuku just made her feel happy and they hadn't really spoke that much during the entire train trip. While she couldn't understand it Mina wasn't going to let that feeling go any time soon. So before they even reached the end of the station she devised a plan that would make sure she was going to hang out with Izuku again.

After getting out of the train station, Mina didn't release her grip on Izuku's hand. Instead she tightened it and led him down a private alley where they could be alone for a few minutes.

"Izuku," said Mina softly her face growing a deep shade of purple from the thought was what she was about to do next, "I'm home alone at the moment, my parents left town today while I was at school. I'm scared of being alone so will you text me tonight and that way I feel safe?"

It was already 9 o'clock and the alley was really dark so Izuku didn't notice the how much Mina was blushing. Izuku also couldn't believe what he was hearing, he made Mina feel safe, or was it just the thought of having another person texting her that was what made her feel safe. But no matter the reason Izuku wasn't going leave Mina all alone to be scared.

"Don't worry Mina I'll text you until you fall asleep, I promise."

The confidence and determination in his voice shocked Mina a little bit, and it almost made her feel bad for telling Izuku a little white lie. While it was true that Mina was home alone, it wasn't true that Mina was scared or that her parents left that morning. But Mina wouldn't let those little details ruin her master plan.

"Thank you Izuku!" Shirked Mina, her voice scaring Izuku and herself.

After trading numbers both students with colorful hair left to return home, Izuku steaming with every step he took recounted all that had happened in that one day that left him with his new friend. He walked along in silence, he hadn't even reached his apartment yet when he got his first of many texts from Mina.

'Hey Izuku I made it home wbu?'

Looking at his phone Izuku couldn't help but smile, he recounted the day one more time and smiled as he began to type out his response.


	5. Chapter 5: The Day After

The Day After

 _*HA HA HA, HA HA HA*_

"Izuku honey, you'll be late for the train if you don't wake up." Inko Midoriya called from outside the green haired Izuku's room

Sitting up slowly rubbing the tiredness from his eyes Izuku tried to remember why he was so tired, what did he do that caused him to wake up so much later that even his mom had to call him to back from his dream world. Stifling a huge yawn and sitting upright in his bed Izuku looked around his All Might themed room, everything was All Might from his wallpaper to his bed sheet, to even his desk and keyboard. "Ugh," groaned Izuku, "thanks mom, I'm up. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost 6:30 Izuku, you sure stayed up late last night."

"It's already 6:30!?" Yelled Izuku, all sense of tiredness gone. Leaping from his bed Midoriya raced over to his closest, which was All Might themed, tearing through his clothes looking for his uniform. After a brief and frantic search through his closest, as he tossed everything that wasn't a uniform onto the floor, he found his last clean uniformed stashed safely in the back of his closest.

Throwing on his jacket and running out of his room with his pants half-way on, Izuku blow past his astonished mother as she was doing laundry. "Sorry Mom!" He yelled as he opened the door and ran for the stairs. Even during his rushed morning Izuku couldn't remember why he was up so late, that was until he checked his phone and found the answer he needed.

Mina was having a wonderful dream, she was a pro hero and had just taken down the worst villain the world had ever seen. She stood in the spot light, everyone cheering for her. Everyone was chanting her name, news reporters surrounded her asking her all the normal questions they asked every hero when they took down a villain. Mina was blushing from all the attention, and it wasn't just news reporters either that surrounded her, pro heroes from all over Japan had gathered to congratulate her. Endeavor, Ingenium, Mt. Lady, and even All Might were there. But as Mina turnt around in a circle she saw the one person that made her heart skip a beat.

 _*Beep Beep Beep*_

Mina slowly sat herself up, sunlight was already fighting its way through her curtains, groaning softly and turning over to go back to bed Mina felt her bedframe vibrate very softly. Sitting back up, she slowly reached down to her phone and flipped it open. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat seeing the name that was displayed in her notification bar. Had Izuku known she was dreaming of him? Had he been dreaming of her? What did this?

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Mina opened up her text massages.

'Hey Ashido, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late. I hope you're not as sleepy I am lol'

Letting out a sigh of relief as she read the message, Mina suddenly felt pretty bad. She had kept Izuku up later then he was use too, but he was too nice to stop texting back and now he was going to pay for her mistake.

'Hey Deku, you didn't keep me up I'm use to staying up that late but I guess you're not. You should've said something, now I feel bad.'

Mina was calmly getting dressed not worrying if she was going to be late or not, when she felt her phone buzzed again, she finished getting dressed before she looked at the message.

'Well I should've known my limit so it wasn't really your fault, and ummm well I'm waiting for you at the train station for you. If you don't want me to just say so.'

Mina's heart fluttered in her chest for twenty seconds as she read the message over and over again making sure that she wasn't just imagining things.

'Yeah duh, I'll be right there.'

Izuku was waiting at the train station looking at the vending machine, wondering if he should buy something for Ashido. He had already bought a honey bun for himself and was wondering what Ashido would like to eat. As he stood looking at the vending machine, Mina slowly sneaked up on Izuku. Her eyes a blaze with fiendish evil, she stalked her prey silently trying her best to blend in the crowd. Finally she was within arm's reach of the green haired boy, he was too involved with his decision about what to buy Ashido that he was even muttering, everything he knew about her and her likes where just spewing out of his mouth as he tried to find her the prefect snack. Mina laughed to herself this was going to be too easy, jumping towards Izuku laughing like a mad man she tackled him into a bear hug from behind. Izuku caught off guard was sent flying after feeling the initial impact of Mina's body.

"I'm here!" Yelled Mina her voice full of pride, "Whatcha doing Izuku?" She questioned until she saw that her prey's face had gone completely red with steam coming out of his ears. Mina seeing an opportunity to embarrass Izuku even further, adjusted herself so that she was sitting on his waist and looking down at him as he lay there. "Well Izuku," whispered Mina with a very large smile on her face, "I'll get off of you when you tell me what you were doing."

Izuku his entire body now red and steaming, looked at the golden eyed girl like she was a demon. She knew exactly what would send him into panic attacks. "I….I….I..I" Stammered Izuku, "I wa….was juuusst trying to buy you some food. Toooo make up for last night."

Taken back by the red faced boy's response Mina quickly regained her composure and focused harder on Izuku. He surprised her at every chance he could but today she was going to surprise him. That's when she saw it in Izuku' hand was a honey bun, she knew what she was going to do. "Well it looks like you already bought my favorite snack, and I don't see any more money so it looks like we have to share." Getting up from Izuku she helped Izuku up from the ground.

"How are we gonna share this?" Questioned Izuku, he was still beat red but he was no longer steaming.

"Well I'll just have to show you how." Smiled Mina as she took the honey bun from Izuku.

" _Now boarding the train to the Musutafu area. Now boarding the train to the Musutafu area."_

Mina and Izuku both looked at each other and decided in silence that they would have to eat on the train. Heading for the train, Mina walked closer to Izuku then normal and Izuku didn't mind at all.

 **Well guys this will mark my fifth chapter in** _ **Power Couple**_ **I hope you're all enjoying it and if you have any suggestions about where I should take this story just let me know and I'll think about it. Also has you may have noticed these fist five chapters have been over the course of two day, the next chapter is going to be a little bit of a time skip to the Hero Team competition that All Might did on his first day of teaching. Now I know I've got the days a little out of order but I feel like ti would work better this way.**

 **I am also going to probably break off from the path of the manga just a little bit but I am going to follow the main overall story. I'll just probably just switch out some of the characters so that Izuku and Mina are the main focus.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far, I'm going to try my best and write one chapter per day from here on out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hero Training 101 Part 1

Hero Training 101

A few days had passed after Izuku and Mina had first made their way into Recovery Girls office, and ever sense then the two had become great friends. The timid and shy Izuku Midoriya was starting to come out of his shell just a little, his close friends Uraraka and Iida saw this change in him more than anyone else. Before meeting Ashido even in his own group of friends Izuku was prone to be shy and reserved. The same could be said about Mina, while she hadn't stopped being the source of most of the classes energy, she started to do better in school with the help of Izuku and his constant want to help her. Even Mr. Aizawa could see the change in both the students, but he didn't really care. What his students did in their free time wasn't up to him, but he was silently impressed to see Mina doing better in class even though she and Midoriya had only been talking for a few day.

As the school was just about starting Iida, Uraraka, and Izuku sat around Iida's and Uraraka's desk talking about the upcoming Hero 101 class they had today.

"All Might said this was going to be a very special class I can't wait to see what it is." Commented Izuku, his voice full of awe and wonder, at what is mentor and favorite hero was going to have instore for them today.

"Hopefully it's going to help us further down the path of heroism." Said Iida waving his arms around wildly as he tended to do when he spoke.

"I just hope it's not too rough." sighed Uraraka as she rubbed her wrists remembering the fall Ashido took on their last Hero 101 course.

As the three of them talked amongst themselves nobody noticed that All Might was standing at the front of the room. All Might looking at all the different talking together smiled to himself, todays lesson was going to hopefully open up the class a little more so that they became more of an open group then just several small groups.

"Well class take your seats for just one moment." All Might's voice caught everyone in the class off guard, even Izuku who was famous for being able to spot out All Might hadn't noticed him walk in. Not only that, he was wearing his Silver Age costume which isn't that stealthy of a costume to wear. "Today class we are going to be heading to mock city b to do so actual mock hero fighting. But to add to the realism we're going to let you use your costumes." As he said that the wall to his right opened revealing all the prototype costumes that the class of 1A had designed for themselves. "All right class, go grab your costumes and then we'll go to mock city b to practice."

As everyone rushed forward to get their costumes, Izuku found himself in the lead of the pack so he was easily able to grab his costume case no problem, but then he remembered that Mina was in the back of the room and wouldn't get hers until the end. So he walked over to Mina's costume case and grabbed hers that way he could just bring it to her and she wouldn't have to fight through the crowd.

Mina in the very back with her friend Hagakure saw what Izuku was doing and started to blush, Hagakure noticed the pink girl's sudden change of hue from pink to purple and laughed a little.

"Awe how sweet," joked Hagakure, even without seeing her face Mina knew she had a grin from ear to ear, "what a true gentleman. Why haven't you asked him out yet Mina, you've told be about all the times you guys went out to do little things. Why not just ask him out on a real date?"

"It's hard Toru." Sighed Mina her face turning even purpler because Izuku turned to smile at her holding both hero cases and was now walking towards her. "I like him a lot, and I'm pretty sure he likes a lot too but I'm not 100% sure and I don't want to risk messing anything up."

Toru sighed and tried to express how unconvinced she was that, that was the only reason. "Come on Mina, so you're telling me this isn't going to be something you just have to trust your gut about? Get out there and make a move." And with that Toru pushed the unsuspecting Mina right towards the green haired All for One inheritor.

Before Mina could get control of herself she collided with Izuku sending him flying back with sense he didn't account for her momentum.

"Umpf" they both groaned in unison as they collided sending Izuku to the ground under the weight of both hero cases, which were in fact very heavy.

"I'm sooo sorry Izuku!" Stammered Mina after she regained her balance and had started to help Izuku up.

"S'ok," groaned Izuku, "I wasn't paying attention. If I was I would've seen you coming."

After helping Izuku up and brushing him off and looking for injuries Mina was fairly satisfied that he wasn't hurt, which was all that she cared about at the moment.

"Ashido I'm fine." Sighed Izuku after Mina finished looking him over for the third time.

"Well I'm just looking you over to be sure." Replied Mina as if she was scolding him for saying he was fine. "We have to be sure you're in perfect working order for this Hero 101 class because who knows if you might end up hurting yourself again." As Mina said that a cold chill ran down her spine, what if Izuku was hurt during this class. Would it be a serious as all the other times? Did he have a better hold of his powers then last week? All these questions and more clouded Mina's mind and Izuku was laughing at her for scolding him like a child. But she wasn't joking anymore she was serious, she was going to do anything in her power to make sure that Izuku was going to be okay during this class.

"Ashido….Ashido." Izuku unsure of what to do after saying her name lightly shook her by the shoulders to get her attention. "Hey Ashido we should get going, we don't want to be the last ones there do we?" Still nothing Mina was lost in her thoughts and was already trying to find a way to keep Izuku from injuring his body any further.

Seeing no other option, Izuku took a deep breath in to calm his nerves, he took Mina's hand and started to lead her out of the room not giving her any time to register what was happening. When she did come around to noticing what was happening she started to blush again. Sure _she_ had taken Izuku's hand on more than one occasion but he had never taken her hand. It was also the first time Mina noticed how his hand felt when it held hers, their hands seemed to fit perfectly together and even though his was a little bigger and his palm was a little rough from all the working out he did, Mina couldn't imagine holding anyone else's hand.

As the class reached the gates to city b, All Might was already there standing on a box. Not that he needed it, he already stood several feet taller than even their tallest classmate Shoji.

"Alright class 1A, the girl's changing room is the left of me and the boy's is to my right. Now I want all the boys to go in first so I can keep track of all of you." As he said that last part he directed his gaze to the classes littlest member Mineta, who looked like he wanted to cry at the news All Might was sending them in first.

After 10 minutes everyone from class 1A had emerged from the changing rooms to show off their costumes for the first time ever. Every costume was designed with pictures and request that the students filed to a special hero company that was contracted with only the school. Well everyone's except Izuku's he's was made by a company his mom had found that could make a costume he drew in one of his note books.

"All right class," began All Might as the scanned the group in front of him, "we're going to do a mock hero team exercise. There will be 10 team of 2 randomly drawn by me. Half the teams will be the heroes and the other half the villains. The villains will hide a mock weapon somewhere within preselected building. They have 5 minutes to plan hide and set up any defenses they think necessary. After the 5 minutes the hero team will enter the building and have 15 minutes to either capture both villains or capture the weapon. We'll be using capture tape as a means of capturing someone, all you have to do is loop it around them anyway possible. Now time to begin drawing teams."


	7. Chapter 7: Hero Training 101 Part 2

Hero Training 101 Part 2

Team A: Midoriya and Ashido

Team B: Aoyama and Sato

Team C: Asui and Jiro

Team D: Iida and Bakugo

Team E: Uraraka and Koda

Team F: Ojiro and Todoroki

Team G: Kaminari and Yaoyorozu

Team H: Kirishima and Sero

Team I: Shoji and Hagakure

Team J: Tokoyami and Mineta

"Alright heroes," yelled All Might as he read off the teams, "Now to see how the first round will match up!" Reaching into two separate boxes, All Might opened his palms revealing one black and one white stone. "Team A; Midoriya and Ashido will be the heroes, while team d; Iida and Bakugo will be the villains!"

A horrified Izuku looked over at his old childhood friend, he saw the murderous look in his eyes. He could feel the hatred irradiating off of Bakugo, and even worse they were going to be the first ones to battle. Sighing Izuku soon found himself right outside of the building they were going to assault.

"Hey Izuku," Mina's voice shook the green haired boy from his deep thoughts, "are you going to be okay? I know that he was a really close friend now he's not so maybe just leave him to me kay. I'll deal with him so you can find the weapon."

Mina's voice was so full of concern that Izuku started to blush so hard you could see it through his mask. "No.. ," stammered Izuku as he tried to find the right words "I need to learn to face Kacchan and to become stronger. Plus we're a team, I can't let you do all the hard work." He added that last bit with a laugh but he meant every word that he said.

Now starting to go a slight shade of lilac herself Mina looked a little closer at the green haired odd ball she had grown fond of, she still saw his fear and his nerves but she also saw his resolve and his growing confidence. "Alright partner, let's go kick ass and take names!"

"TEAM A….. START!" All Might's voice brought the two quirky young kids back to their senses. Leading the way Izuku pushed open the heavy doors and they began their trek into the unknown.

The inside of the building was dark and built like a maze, there where winding stairs and dead ends. Izuku and Mina got turnt around more times than they wanted to admit but it gave them time to come up with a plan. Finally after searching through the first two floors, and coming to a corner Izuku held up his hand signaling Mina to stop. At first it was only a whisper, something that he could only barely make out, but after he poked his head out from around the corner his heart sank. The whisper he heard was just " _die, die, die"_ towards the end of the hallway, two red eyes glowing with murerdous hatred stared back at Izuku.

"DIE!" Screamed Bakugo as he lunched himself towards the green haired Izuku. He expected to make solid contact and end this little game in one blow, but he under esteemed his opponent. Izuku knew what was coming and waited for it, grabbing Kacchan's right hand and turning his left foot Izuku used all of Kacchan's momentum and threw the blonde haired king of murder hard onto the floor.

"Now Mina!" Yelled Izuku addreline running through his veins, everything was going just as he expected.

Mina had already started to dash down the hallway before Izuku could even get the first syllable out. A large smile was firmly planted on her face as she ran, and she knew that when they won this exercise Izuku was going to get a much needed confidence boost. Maybe even have enough confidence to finally ask her out. Shaking her head at that stupid thought she flew up to the third story and started to listen for the clanking of Iida's metal armor.

"You always open with a big right hook Kacchan," Izuku was now standing all alone with his old friend, "I haven't just studied heroes I've studied quirks and students to help me become a hero. I know your technique and your moves."

"Shut up you damn nerd!" Spat Bakugo his anger level raising higher than it ever had before, "Why aren't you using that flashy new quirk of yours? Think you're too good to use it on me? Just because you know my moves and technique I'll still crush you like the bug you are!"

Before he even finished his little speech Izuku set of running the opposite way of Mina, if there plan was going to work he needed Mina to have enough time to find the bomb. So he either needed to capture Kacchan or he needed to ditch him.

"Where'd you do DEKU?!" His voice a mixture of hatred and murderous intent, "Why aren't you fighting me, is it because you know you'll lose? Come on Deku, let's see who's the stronger of us." He was so caught up with his rage he never noticed Izuku charging towards him.

Mina looked high and low for the fake bomb, she even stopped to try and think like Iida. But after waving her arms wildly around for a few minutes she let out a sigh and slumped down. It was hopeless, Iida was one of the smartest kids in class there was no way he would make it easy for them to find, or so she thought. As she slumped against a wall she heard a strange noise, it was almost like a robot was waving his arms around wildly and monologuing. "I'm know there's no robots in this building so it must be Iida." Whispering softly to herself she started to stealthily make her way towards the sound. As she came to an open door was she could make out the voice even clearer confirming her suspicions that it was Iida.

"Those heroes are fools!" Shouted Iida in his full suit of armor, which didn't seem to effect his ability to wave his arm wildly around, "They'll never make it past Bakugo, and even if they do manage to they'll never find the weapon! Mwahahahahahahahah!" Finishing his epic monologue with a bout of evil laughter like all super villains do, he started to stare at his weapon almost as if it was an actual weapon of mass destruction.

"He's really committing to this role," mutter Mina under heard breath so to not be heard, "I'd hate to imagine him being the hero in this exercise." Crouching further and using one of her hands to help balance her center of gravity, she as quite as a mouse moved into the room. Or that's what she wanted to do, as she started to make her first step her hand slipped and threw her off balance causing her to lose her balance and go face first onto the floor groaning as she picked herself back up.

"Who goes there!?" Turning a full 180 degrees on his heels Iida found the crumpled form of Mina as she started to pick herself back up. "Oh no how'd you find the weapon so fast! Oh well it doesn't matter for you see I am protecting it and you won't so much as….."

Seeing her chance as Iida monologued, Mina threw herself from the floor into a dead sprint towards the bomb. "I just have to touch it," thought Mina as she stretched her arms out, "I just have to touch it and Deku won't have to hurt his body today"

Izuku stood right beside a doorway way waiting for Bakugo to pass, he only had one shot on capturing him and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Oh DEKU come out you stupid bug, I'm not going to hurt you that bad!" Bakugo's voice echoed through the hallway, Deku could feel all the anger and rage that filled those words.

"Hey Deku," a new voiced entered Izuku's head, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin before he remembered that him and Ashido had communicators in their ears. "I found the weapon the only problem is Iida keeps moving it before I can touch it." There was clear frustration in her voice.

"Okay that can be fixed." Muttered Izuku as he started to mutter all the different way and possibilities that formed in his head as he tried to work out their current sticky situation. "Okay I got it, Ashido I need you to get the bomb to the front corner of the room and then wait for my signal."

"What's going to be the signal?" Ashido already had a pretty good idea as to what Deku had planned and she already regretted it.

"You'll know when it happens just get ready." With that Izuku rushed out of the room confusing himself and Bakugo with his new found bravery.

"Deku!" Shouted Bakugo as he let out a blast of his explosion quirk.

Knowing that's how Kacchan was going to start with Izuku easily avoided his old friends blast and ran down the hallway trying to position himself right underneath the room Ashido and Iida where in.

"Stop running you damn coward!" Cursed Bakugo as he unleased blast after blast towards Deku with only a few of them hitting their mark. "Come back here and fight me with your quirk! Let's see which one of us is the stronger here." Before long Izuku was covered in burn marks and his costume was more or less just rags but he got where he needed to be, a small room right under Ashido. There was just one problem Kacchan had followed him and there were no signs of fatigue anywhere. "Finally you ran yourself into a corner," scoffed Bakugo, "Deku you damn nerd there's no holding back now!" As he said that he started to pull the pin on his right gauntlet unleashing a blast ten times as powerful as anything he's ever released before.

The blast rocked the building blasting the entire back wall off, everyone was stunned even All Might. Looking at the carnage All Might debated ending this now before Midoriya or anyone else got seriously hurt. On the other hand if he ended this Midoriya would continue to see the young Bakugo as this unstoppable being that he would never surpass. What was the right move what should he do?

"Um All Might Sensei shouldn't you call this?" The red haired Kirishima looked at the number one hero with a horrific look on his face. "That blast could've killed someone!"

"You are very correct young Kirishima." All Might's stoic tone calming down the whole class, touching the speak button on his mic All Might's tone was very serious. "Bakugo this a training exercise, using a blast that powerful could seriously injure your classmates. If you use it again your team with forfeit the match and the hero team will win."

A look of almost pride spread across Bakugo's face along with an evil smile. "I'm not going to kill anybody All Might!" Laughed the blonde boy turning to face on the hidden cameras, "So long as Deku keeps dodging or decides to use his quirk he'll be alright." Without even taking a breath after speaking the explosion quirk user rushed his target.

Seeing his form and the way he ran towards him Izuku prepared to parry another large right hook, but right as Kacchan came within range he leaped over the green haired boy using his quirk to guide him through the air landing right behind his victim. Unleashing a blast strong enough to push down a grown man Bakugo watched as he sent Deku flying. Going weightless Midoriya hit the ground hard and rolled right towards the opening that Bakugo opened mere moments ago. Everyone watching let out a gasp as Midoriya stopped before plummeting down.

"It's now or never," thought Izuku as he picked himself up, "Kacchan thinks he won now's the perfect time to put my plan into action." Izuku knew he had broken bones and burnt skin he could feel it as the pain surged through his body, but he refused to just roll over anymore he refused to just let Kacchan treat him like dirt. Using the last of his strength Izuku activated all for one inside arm, he could feel the strength and energy rip through his body.

"Finally!" Shouted Bakugo a bloodlust present in his eyes, "Let's see what you and that damn quirk of yours are made of!" Rushing forward like a wild animal, the blonde explosion user closed the distant between him and his opponent very quickly. Opening his hand to let out a blast of explosive power Bakugo expected Deku to block with his attack and was already planning his counter attack, but Midoriya had other ideas. Unleashing the full power of all for one he sent a shock wave through the room above breaking the flooring and all the widows as the shock wave traveled the full height of the building.

Mina thrown off by the incredible power of the shock wave recovered quicker than Iida, launching a batch of acid that would only melt his armor to the floor she closed the gap between her and the bomb and hugged it tight.

"HEROES WIN!" All Might's voice echoed through the now destroyed building, but no one was listening as all eyes were on Bakugo and Midoriya. Midoriya used his unpowered arm to block some of his face from taking the full force of Kacchan's blast but it wasn't enough. Kacchan looked at the now broken and burnt figure of Deku as he crumpled to floor wishpering "I will become a hero."

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, I had almost completed this part of the fanfiction when my entire computer became a potato. So I apologize in advance if my story telling is a bit different in this one, I tried to go back and reread my work but I really wanted to get this one out so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. Also I need your help guys there's not a lot of Deku x Mina fanart out there and that's just shameful so I need you guys to create some, create it and send it to me and I'll make a tumblr account just to post snipits of my story and your guy's fanart. Thank you guys once again for reading my story and enjoying it enough to warrant me staying up late at night making something we all can enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Aftermath

Everybody stood in stunned silence as they looked on at the scene, laying at Bakugo's feet there was a broken and burnt Midoriya. All the rage and bloodlust left Bakugo when he realized what he had just done and he feel to his knees. "You damn nerd, why didn't you block?"

The recovery bots showed up on scene mere moments after All Might called for them. They lifted up Midoriya gently and laid him down as softly as possible not trying their best to not jerk him around. "Straight to Recovery Girl." Command All Might, his tone sounded defeated and was lacking his normal heroic demeanor that he normally had.

"Yes we know." Snarked the first bot as the made their way quietly out of the ruined building. As the bots All Might put his large hand behind Bakugo's shoulder and helped him up, "This way," he said has he led the horror struck boy out of the building "let's go review where everything went wrong." Leading the young boy back to the room, All Might feared the repercussions he would face when Recovery Girl learnt of how he let things go too far.

Iida and Ashido where left in the dark about everything that went down after Midoriya had destroyed the entire building. "Can you believe him?" Asked Ashido to Iida as they walked back towards the viewing area. "I mean seriously he can't even control his power yet and he goes and unleashes a full blast just to win this stupid test." Her tone was one of concern and anger, she was going to have a few choice words for Deku when they all gathered in the viewing area. "I wouldn't judge or scold him to hard." Iida added that last part with a little more force, sure he knew Midoriya was reckless with his quirk but he also knew that no matter what Midoriya wasn't going to let the fear of breaking his body stop him from his goal, and apparently Ashido hadn't seen that yet. "Sure he can't quite control his power and he injures himself every time he uses it, but that's not going to stop him nor is the fear of enduring more pain going to make him reconsider using his full potential."

A little taken back by Iida's tone Mina tried to remind herself that she had only just started to be Deku's friend. Sure the difference was only a couple of days but that was enough for Deku, Iida and Uraraka to form a close bond. One she didn't share with them yet, so pushing down her thoughts of scolding Deku she put on a smile thinking about how his quick thinking had won them the exercise.

Her smile quickly faded as she entered the viewing room and saw All Might was standing in the corner talking to Bakugo, but there was only one problem there was no Deku in sight. Sure he wasn't the most noticeable person in a crowd but Mina had gotten good at spotting his green hair in a sea of reds and pinks and blondes. Walking up to All Might she gently tugged on his cape to get his attention.

"Where's Deku?" Her tone was soft and shaking All Might could tell she was trying hard to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Ah Miss Ashido, I'm afraid young Midoriya is in Recovery Girl's office being treated for injuries he sustained from this exercise."

"Can I go see him?" Hearing the worst Mina couldn't hold it in anymore she didn't know how bad it was but she knew she failed her friend. She had tried her hardest on this, she saw firsthand how much pain Deku went through whenever he broke his body using a fraction of his power she couldn't even imagine the pain he must be going through now. "Please All Might let me go see him."

Her tone and the tears running down her face got the number one hero off guard, she truly did care for the quirky green haired boy. "Yes Ashido you may go see young Midoriya, I'll write you a pass excusing you from your next classes."

Recovery Girl had already used her quirk to its fullest power without over using it. "What was All Might thinking?" She muttered quietly to herself as she went go sit at her desk and read the latest hero news. Slowly the door began to open, Chiyo recognized the small pink hand that was pushing the door open. "Hello Ms. Ashido are you here to see Midoriya?" Her voice had a certain tone to it that only nurses seemed to have.

"Yes ma'am." Her tone was very soft and shaky, she stood outside the door trying her hardest to stop crying and liven up but had failed at both.

"He's right over here, but I warn you his condition isn't for the faint of heart."

This took Mina off guard, sure whenever Deku broke some part of his body it was never pretty, purple and black bruises covered the broken area and you could sometimes see the shattered bones trying to escape from underneath his skin. But it was never something Recovery Girl had to warn people about, they expected injuries like that. But what Mina saw made her stomach turn a full 360 degrees in her stomach. Deku lay there motionless bruised and battered as normal, but now his body was covered in burn marks and dried blood. Using the full force of his hand left it in more pieces than ever before and the burnt tissues weren't making it any easier to heal him.

"Wha…what happened?" Her voice a mix of confusion and rage, resentment and loathing. She knew who was to blame for this, she knew damn well who was to blame for this and the thought that he as getting off with a light talking to was starting to make Mina's skin crawl. The more Mina thought about Deku's attacker the more and more she let the anger take hold, she felt her quirk start to kick in, she could feel that her acid was getting more and more dangerous. It was getting to the point that her own immunity to it was starting to wear off and she could feel it burn and sting as it made its way down her palm to her fingertips then to the floor.

"Ms. Ashido," Recovery Girl's voice cracked like a whip inside Mina's head, she was so deep in her emotions she had lost sight of where she was and what she was here for, "I'm running a nurse's office here. So this isn't the place to let loose a quirk like yours and definitely not that close to Midoriya in his condition."

She was right, and Mina knew it. She let her emotions endanger Deku in one of the few places that where actually safe for him. She quickly deactivated her quirk and feel to her knees right beside Deku. "I'm so sorry Deku," she whispered as not to wake him, "I'll make sure I'm more careful from now on."

She stayed my his side for the rest of the day, almost everyone from class 1-A came to visit except Bakugo, which was alright because Mina wouldn't have let him anywhere near Deku while he was like this. Even some Mina didn't know came to check up on Deku, a small fragile man with wiry blonde hair and a gaunt face came by. Recovery Girl took him into her private office to have a word with him, and when he left it looked like Recovery Girl had told him there had been a death in the family. Soon it was almost time for the end of school and Deku had just barely regained consciousness.

"Mhhh where am I?" He mumbled as he started to sit up, before wincing and deciding that laying down was his best way to stay positioned.

"So you're finally up." Recovery Girl's voice still had the same nurse's tone that it normally did but this time Deku could hear another tone, a happy one. "Listen young Midoriya using your power at 100% while you still can't control it is very dangerous. You got lucky this time with only some light scaring but you have to be more careful about using your quirk."

"Okay Recovery Girl I'll try my best to avoid breaking myself any further."

"I want you to more than try." Sighed Chiyo, "One more thing Midoriya try not to move your right arm so much, Ms. Ashido seems to grown quite fond of it." She added that last part with a little laugh

Looking down at his arm Izuku went scarlet, one her knees clinging onto his arm as if for dear life was the pink haired acid user. She had her face buried into his cast even though it was a hard on and had been crying into it softly for a majority of the day, never bothering to go back to class.

"Mina, hey Mina it's time to wake up." Moving his arm slightly as to not wake her up too abruptly, Izuku looked down on the sleeping figure of Ashido and went red in the face. Someone he had only known for a few weeks was here clinging to his arm as if it might fall off, she skipped the rest of her classes for him. I smile began to spread across Izuku's face, a feeling he never felt before started to take control of him as he could help but smile like an idiot.

"Mmmm five more minutes." Moaned Mina as she started to register the slight shaking of the arm she was clung to.

"Mina," whispered Izuku as he saw she was starting to come out of her dream state, "Mina it's time to go school's almost over."

"Mmmm." Finally waking up enough to grasp what was actually happening, her face turned a very deep shade of purple. "Oh Deku," she burred her face further into Deku's cast to conceal her blushing and smiling like an idiot, "I swear I don't know how I got here."

Seeing how hard Ashido was blushing, Izuku couldn't help but do the same. But along with his face turning red his signature stutter came back in full force. "Su…urre yoouu don't Ashido."

"How many times have a told you Deku," Mina's voice was full of humor as she slightly scolded Deku, "just call me Mina kay."


	9. Chapter 9: A Night to Remember Pt 1

A Night to Remember Pt. 1

The door slowly swung open as a small nurse with snow white hair made her way into the room, "Oh you two are finally functional, welcome back to the realm of the living Ms. Ashido." Smirked Chiyo aka Recovery girl. "You two need to get going before you have to walk all the home."

Bowing low to their temporary keeper, both quirky heroes in training slowly walked through the school almost hip to hip. As they walked Mina couldn't keep her eyes off Deku, and not just because of his arm in a cast for the bandages covering his face. He was walking a bit taller than before, and he even seemed to give off an air of humble confidence, and Mina found that very attractive.

"Whh…what?" Questioned Deku, his face turning scarlet and getting quite hot under all the bandages.

"Oooh nothing," sighed Mina as she casually slipped her arm through Deku's, "just thought you might need so support."

Feeling his face turn from scarlet to magma red Deku panicked and accidently drew Mina closer to his body so their right and left sides where bouncing off each other. "I….I..I….I'm so sorry Mina….." Reliving that he just used Ashido's first name and the fact he kept pulling her closer, he hung his head in embarrassment.

"Awe Izuku," laughed Mina as her face also went a deep lilac, she was enjoying being this close to Deku, "I didn't know you felt this way. But I am enjoying this"

Pressing herself closer to the green haired one for all user, thoughts started running through her mind, thoughts she'd never thought about anybody before. Turning a deep galaxy purple Mina buried Deku's arm in between her breasts, feeling Deku's body tense up she pulled his arm closer to her heart and looked up at him giving him a sly scandalous look, "Hey Deku, I know you've had a rough day…..but I really need some help with my English homework. So could I possibly come over tonight for some…tutoring?"

Deku was speechless and motionless, he didn't want to move his arm because he didn't want to do anything on accident, "Ummm…..Mina…..what are you doing!?" Cried Deku as every atom of his body burst into flame as he tried to register what was going on.

Mina who was starting to really enjoy the position of power she was in, pulled Deku's hand deeper into her shirt and forced him to be eye to eye with her. "You heard me Deku," she whispered seductively into his ear, "I could really use you as a study buddy tonight, maybe I could help take your mind off your arm?"

Thousands of thoughts where running through Deku's mind as he was eye to eye with his pink companion, what did she mean tutor or taking his mind off his arm. His broken arm wasn't the one that was causing him a sensation right now, it was the one nestled snuggly in between Mina's nice….firm…..no. Shaking off those thoughts, yes he liked Mina more than any girl but he couldn't think these lewd thoughts about her, could he? "Su…suh…..sure Mina I'd be happy to tutor you, bu…bu…but do you have to be acting like this in school?!"

Leaning closer to the curly green haired odd ball, so they were nose to nose, "No Deku, I don't have to, but what if I want to. Would you stop me?"

Not expecting this answer, and already burning from head to toe, he stood jaw hanging open just looking at his curly haired friend. "ummmmmmmm," was the only sound he could make, he had too much information and too many new feelings coursing through his body that he couldn't form actual words.

"I'll take that as a yes Deku, let's go home and study then." Without saying anything more, she gently closed his mouth and led him through the school to the school to the train that would take them to his house.

The train ride home was long, but a comfortable long for the heroes in training. As the train charged through the urban Japanese sprawl, both heroes inched closer and closer to each other unknowingly at first but gradually they made more conscious choices to get closer. Half way through the ride Mina had positioned herself on Deku's lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and just stared into his large green eyes, thinking to herself how lucky she was to be spending this time with her best friend.

Deku was thinking similar thoughts, while it took more time for him to warm up to the idea of them being this close, seeing how tenderly and slowly Mina was as she made her way to him, Izuku couldn't ask for anyone better to spend this time with. He looked into her eyes which where normally full of yellow energy, they now showed a different side to her, they were warm and caring and they seemed to see right into his soul.

After a few minutes of just staring into each other's eyes Mina laid her head on Deku's chest, "Deku I have a confession to make." Sighed Mina has she tilted her head up so she could still look into his eyes.

"Oh yeah," replied Deku as the looked down so he still stare into her beautiful eyes. "well I have one too."

"Really, well if you tell me yours I'll you mine." Joked Mina as she traced her fingers around his face.

"My secrete is…" started Deku as he started to blush fiercely, "I really like you a lot Mina. I like you more than I've liked anybody or thought I could love anybody."

"It's funny you say that Deku," Mina too started to change to a deep lilac color, "I feel safe around you, not only that but you've made me want to be a better student and a better hero. Not only that you have a very muscular body," she slowly ran her other hand down Izuku's abs stopping right at the button on his pants. "Which is super-hot, but that's just a bonus."

"MINA?!" Whispered Deku in alarm as her hand slowly made its way down his abs. "Not in public!"

"Oh calm down, it's only a little fun," she teased.

For the rest of the train ride the unofficial couple teased each other, mainly just Mina much to Deku's dismay, growing closer as the miles towards Izuku's house grew smaller.

The sun was setting by the time Deku was fumbling for his keys to his apartment. Mina was leaning against the wall watching him struggle with the keys.

Chuckling softly Mina leaned into the curly haired one for all users and teased him softly. "Wow Deku, who knew you could be so awesome and kickass in the classroom but your archenemy would be house keys."

Cold shivers ran down his spine once as soon as Mina's voice appeared so close to his ear causing him to drop the keys, "Yeah…" sighed Deku, "not a very good first impression ha…."

Grabbing his shoulders gently, "I think you're doing great Deku."

A few more minutes of key fumbling and a few slipped curse words from the green haired all for one user, the right key was inserted into the key hole and the door was swung open to revile an empty house.

"Hello….. Mom," called Deku from the entrance way, "Mom I brought home a friend, mom?

The inside of the apartment was dark, only a few select lights where left on that way nobody had to walk into a truly dark house. Both heroes to be made a looked for any signs Inko Midoriya, Izuku went to look in his mother's room while Mina checked the kitchen for signs of life.

As she entered the kitchen Mina noticed an open notebook on the counter, she quickly hurried over to see if it had any clues to where Izuku's mom might be.

"Dear Izuku," the noted started, "I went out to go shopping, and I'll be gone for the next couple days as I'm going all the way to the shopping district in northern Japan so I'm just going to get a hotel there instead of going back and forth on the trains. Please be careful and don't hurt yourself with your quirk. P.s. I left some premade lunches and dinner in the fridge. Love Mom"

"So I have Deku all to myself for the entire weekend," thought Mina out loud, the idea of her and Deku alone for the next two days was infatuating. That was assuming that Deku allowed her to spend the night but she was already starting to form a plan around that.

"Hey Mina," came Deku's voice from across the house, "have you found anything?"

"Yeah, I found this really interesting note left from your mom Deku. It says she won't be home until tomorrow night. Which means we have the house all to ourselves."

"We what?!" Deku's cries echoed through the house, "Wh….wh…..what are we going to do then?"

A very flirtatious smile slowly spread across Mina's face as she pushed her way into Inko Midorya's room. "Well I still need some help with my subjects and we have all weekend together to figure it out, so let's go to your room and study while we figure out what else we'll be doing this weekend."

Before Izuku could even protest the very scandalous idea Mina had, he felt himself being lead out of the room and into his. He didn't have much time to process the events and even if time stopped to let him, he knew he would still never wrap his kind around it. His head was filled with all these lewd thoughts about what he and Mina might do alone, but that was crazy right, all Mina wanted to do was study right? All his thoughts lewd and not where answered as soon as they stepped foot into his room.

"Izuku…" Mina's voice was soft, softer then it normally was. Her eyes where full of caring that caught the green haired boy off guard, this was first time Izuku had ever look this vulnerable. But not just that he also saw that she was doubting and really thinking through her next words carefully.

"Yes Mina," his voice was a warm and soothing to listen too. She didn't know it at that moment but Mina was waiting for Izuku to notice her and what she was trying to say. It was all so crazy to her that only a few weeks ago she only knew Izuku because he was in her class and now she couldn't even imagine what she'd be doing without him.

"….It's just that, I really like you Izuku and I'm scared you might not feel that same way…" she let go of his hands, everything that was on her heart and on her mind was now in the open. It was up to Deku to make next move

"I like you too Mina, a lot actually." He carefully grabbed the soft pinks hands of his friend and pulled her close to him so they were now chest to chest. "I've never felt this way before."

Looking into his deep green eyes, Mina felt her body start to go weightless as she found herself getting lost in the eyes of this boy. The new couple just stood there looking into each other's eyes and connecting on a level they thought was never possible. Slowly Mina wrapped her arms around the muscular midsection of Izuku and crushed whatever space was left between them. Izuku followed suit, he wrapped his arm around Mina's very fit and firm waist, only to find Mina slowly moving his hand downwards towards her rear.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Whispered a very frantic Izuku into her ear.

"Shh Deku," whispered Mina in his ear, biting it playfully as she did, "this is me saying sorry for not protecting you today during training."

Growing redder then he ever had before Izuku let Mina have full control of his body. She left his hand on her ass and went back to holding his midriff. "It's so nice and firm," thought Izuku as he squeezed it a little, "I knew Mina had a great body but this is beyond anything I ever thought it could be."

"Do you like it Izuku?" Mina locked eyes with his and she knew she didn't need an answer but she wanted to hear Izuku say it for himself.

"I….I like it, it feels great in my hand." He gave it a harder squeeze this time, testing the limits as to what he could do to her.

"Would you like a better feel?" Teased Mina as she whispered in her ear, but she already knew what she wanted to do and didn't wait for the flabbergasted Izuku to answer. She was already using his hand and hers to take off her skirt.

"Mina…." Started Izuku before a soft pink hand was held to his lips.

"Please Izuku," her eyes where a mixture sexual desire and pure unadulterated love, "Just let me take control please."

Locking eyes with this pink haired bombshell Izuku saw all the love and wild desires she had he was awed and a little taken back, "I'm all ours Mina."

Smiling at how every part of her awesome night with Deku was just falling into place, Mina carefully removed her skirt with his help. Exposing her ass to the cold air sent shivers up her body, Mina had never felt anything like this before and she wanted to feel so much more.

Grabbing her ass one check at a time, Izuku was amazed at how soft and good it felt in his hand. He never thought he'd get to be this intimate with anybody let alone someone this attractive as Mina. He was enjoying the feeling of her body heat as it melted their bodies together. Before he knew it he was addressing another area on Mina's that was causing her to shake and hold on to him.

"Damn Deku," gasped Mina in-between breathes, "and I thought I was the horny one."


End file.
